Something Undefinited
by springyeol
Summary: Kris Wu, terlahir dengan IQ 68 memiliki keinginan kuat untuk jadi pintar. Sebuah eksperimen menjadikannya orang yang jenius. Namun hal ini tak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya Kris mengalami kemunduran kepintaran. EXO fic. taoris/kristao cpl here with slight*maybe* kray. inspired by a novel. mind to rnr? thankiseu ;3
1. Kris

Title: Something Undefinited

Author: springyeol

Main cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Ahn Chil Hyun a.k.a Dr. Kangta, Lee Soo Man a.k.a Prof. Sooman, Song Qian a.k.a Nona Qian, Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay.

Other cast: muncul seliweran(?).

Length: 1 of ∞

Genre: Angst, sci-fi, bumbu Romance

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. I own nothing. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Charlie, si jenius dungu' by Daniel Keyes.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. jika anda menemukan banyak sekali typo, hal tersebut bukan merupakan salah ketik, bukan juga kesalahan mata anda atau apapun, melainkan dikisahkan sang tokoh utama memang menulis murni seperti itu. Cerita ini diambil dari catatan harian sang tokoh utama.

BIG THANKS TO MR. DANIEL/DANIEL-SAMA/DANIEL-SSI/DANIEL-SEONSAENGNIM(?) :" yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan novel karangannya ini.

Thanks to chingur chingur(?) saya yang udah membantu mengilhami(?) saya :"

Lopeyugais:3

Kris's POV.

_**Lapran kemajan 1 tanggal 3 mart**_

_ Dr Kangta bilang aku harus nulis apa yang kupikir dan kuingat serta segla yang terjadi padaku mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Aku tidak tahu mengaapa tetapi ia bilang itu pinting supaya mereka bisa melihat apakah mereka bisa memakai aku atau tidak. Aku harap mereka memakaiku karena Nona Qian bilang mungkin mereka akan membuatku pintar. Aku pengin jadi pintar. Namaku Kris Wu. Aku kreja di toko kwe Kwon. Pak Kwon menggajiku 11 dolar tiap minggu ditambah roti atau kwe jika aku mau. Umurku 22 taun dan blan depn itu ulagn tahnku. Aku bilang ke Dokter Kangta dan Profesr Sooman aku bisa nulis bagus tapi ia bilang itu gak penting ia bilang aku hrus nulis seperti aku bicara saja dan seperti aku nulis krangan buat pelajaran Nona Qian di pusat akdmi beekmin bagi orang dewasa yang terbelakang. Aku belajar di sana 3 kali seminggu saat libur kerja. Dr Kangta bilang supaya aku sering nulis apa saja yang kupikir dan yang trejadi di padaku tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena tidak punya bahan untuk ditulsi hari ini jadi akan aku sudahi untuk hari ini... slam hangt Kris Wu._

_**Lapran kemajan 2 tanggal 4 mart**_

_Aku ada tes hari ini. Kupikir aku gagl dan mugkin sekarang mereka tidak mau memakaiku. Begini critanya aku pergi ke kantor Prof Sooman waktu jam makan siang seperti yang mereka minta dan seksertarisnya membawa aku ke tempat yang pintunya ada tulisan dept kejiwaan. Gang itu panjang dan banyak ruangan keicl yang hanyia berisi satu meja dan kursi-kursi. Ada seorang lelaki yang baik di salah satu ruangan itu dan ia punya beberapa kartu puith yang semuanya ada tumpahan tintanya. Ia bilang duduk Kris dengan nyiaman dan santei. Ia pake jas puith seperti doktre tapi sepertinya ia bukan doktre karena ia tidak bilang sama aku buka mulut dan bilang aaa... Ia cuma memegang kartu-kartu puith itu. Namanya Marcus. Aku luupa nama belakangnya karena aku tidak bisa hapal dengan baik juga._

_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan aku pegangan kursi kuwat-kuwat seperti waktu aku ke doktre gigi. Namun Marcus bukan doktre gigi juga tapi ia terus-terusan bilang padaku untuk santei dan itu malah bikin aku ktakutan karena itu artinya pasti selalu akan syakit._

_ Nah Marcus bilang Kris apa yang kau lihat pada kartu ini. Aku lihat tumpahn tinta dan aku jadi sangat ketakutan pdahl aku sudah bawa jimat kaki kelinci di kantoong celanaku karena waktu aku kcil aku selalu tidak lulus tes di sekolah terus aku menumhpakan tinta juga._

_ Aku bilang sama Marcus aku lihat tinta tumph di kartu putih. Marcus bilang ya dan ia tersenyum dan membuwat aku jadi tenang. Ia terus memblaik-blaik semua kartu itu dan aku bilang ada yang menumphakan tinta di atas kartu-kartu itu merah dan hitam. Aku pikri itu ujian mudah tapi ketika aku berdiri untuk pergi Marcus menghnetikan aku dan bilang duduklah Kris kita belum slesei. (cont)_

Author's POV

"Kau mau membawa aku ke mana, Dok?" tanya Kris pada Kangta yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum, "Ke suatu tempat."

Tak lama, mereka sampai ke suatu gedung. Waktunya bertepatan dengan jam makan siang.

'Tes hari ini akan dilaksanakan di sini rupanya.' batin Kris.

"Ah, Dr. Kangta! Selamat siang dan selamat datang." sapa seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai sekretaris Prof. Sooman.

"Siang nona Boa."

"Ah, apakah ini Kris itu?" tanya Boa.

"Benar. Kris, beri salam pada nona Boa," ujar Kangta. "Ah, baiklah. Halo, aku Kris. Kris Wu. Mohon bantuan anda." ujar Kris dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kris tetap bisa berlaku sopan.

Boa hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Maaf dok, bisa kah Kris ikut saya sekarang? Sudah waktunya.".

Kangta mengangguk dan menginstruksikan Kris untuk segera mengikuti Boa. "Aku tunggu di sini. Lakukan apa saja yang penguji itu nanti bilang walau tidak masuk akal. Dan Kris, jangan memaksakan diri." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Kris bersama Boa.

Boa membawa Kris menuju ke ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Departemen Kejiwaan'.

"Silakan masuk, Kris." ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu itu untuk Kris.

Kris hanya mengikuti dengan wajah datarnya.

"Santai saja." lanjutnya lagi sambil menutup pintu dan menghilang dari hadapan Kris. meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Oh, halo. Kau pasti yang bernama Kris, ya kan?" ujar seorang lelaki berjas putih layaknya seorang dokter tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Kris.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Duduklah, Kris." lanjutnya.

Kris mengikuti perkataannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Orang itu juga duduk di seberang Kris. Jadi, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja di hadapan mereka.

"Namaku Marcus Cho. Dan hari ini aku yang akan memberikanmu sebuah tes. Duduklah dengan nyaman, Kris. Dan santai saja. Aku tidak mengigit." sambung seseorang yang bernama Marcus tadi.

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mencengkram kuat pegangan kursi itu. Nampaknya ia ketakutan karena Marcus sedari tadi hanya bilang santai dan santai terus yang justru membuat Kris _nervous_.

Di atas meja terdapat tumpukan kartu dengan tumpahan tinta yang disengaja. "Nah Kris, apa yang kau lihat pada kartu ini?" tanya Marcus dengan lembut.

Kris menunduk untuk mengamati kartu-kartu tersebut, dan terdiam menunduk untuk beberapa saat. Nampaknya dia gelisah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku lihat tinta tumpah di atas kartu." jawab Kris.

Marcus tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang benar. Tumpahan tinta itu ada di atas kartu-kartu ini."

Untuk sesaat hal ini membuat Kris tenang, sementara Marcus terus saja membolak-balikkan kartu-kartu tersebut.

"Duduklah, Kris. Kita belum selesai." ujar Marcus menghentikan Kris yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Kris's POV

_(cont)Kita main-main lagi dengan kartu-kartu itu. Aku tidak mengerti itu tapi aku ingaat Dr Kangta bilang aku harus lakukan apa saja yang diprintah penguji padaku walau itu tidak masuk akal karena itu ujian._

_ Aku tidak trelalu inggat apa yang dikatakan Marcus tapi aku inggat ia mahu aku bilang apa yang ada di dalam tinta itu. Aku tidak lihat gmabar apa-apa di tinta iut tapi Marcus bilang ada gmabar di sana. Aku tidak bisa liat gmabar di sana. Aku benar-benar beruhasa melihatnya. Aku penggan kartu itu dekat-dekat lalu jauh-jauh. Kemudian aku bilang kalau aku pakei kcamata mukgnin aku bisa melihat lebih baik biyasanya aku hanya menggunakan kcamat kalau nonton bioskop atau nonton TV tapi aku bilang mungkin kcamat bisa membantu aku melihat gmabar di dalam tinta. Lalu aku memakainya dan aku bilang aku mau coba lihat gmabar itu lagi aku yakin bisa lihat gmabar itu sekarang._

_ Aku cooba setengah mati tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mnemukan gmabar aku hanya melihat bercak tinta. Aku bilang Marcus mugkin aku perlu kacmata baru. Ia menulis sesuatu pada kertas dan aku jadi ktakutn kalau aku tidak lulus ujian. Jadi aku bilang sama Marcus itu gmabar tinta yang bagus sekali karena ada titik-titik centik di setiap sudutnya tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya jadi bukan itu juga. Aku tanya sama Marcus apa ada mured lain yang bisa meliat sesutu pada tinta itu dan ia bilang ya mereka membayankn gmabar pada tinta itu. Marcus bilang padaku tinta pada kartu itu disebt bercak tinta._

_ Marcus sangat ramah dan ia bicara perlahan-lahan seperti Nona Qian di kelas untuk orang dewasa terbelakang tempat aku blajar mbaca. Marcus menjelaskna padaku itu adalah _tes kjut spontan._ Ia bilang oragn bisa melihat gmabar di dalam tinta itu. Aku bilang tunjukkan padaku di mana. Ia tidaak memberi tau ia hanya terus-terusan bilang _berkhayallah _ada sesuatu di atas kartu. Aku bilang sama Marcus aku membaiyangkan sebuah bercak tinta. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya jadi tidak btul juga. Marcus bilang lagi apa yang kauinggat waktu melihat bercak tinta itu dan membaiyangkan bercak tinta itu gmabar. Aku tutp mata lama untuk pura-pura kemudian aku bilang sebuah botl tinta menumpaih seluruh kartu putih. Dan saat itu ujung pinsilnya patah dan kami beridiri lalu keluar._

_ Aku kira aku tidak lulsu _tes kjut spontan.

Author's POV

"Kita bermain kembali dengan kartu ini." lanjut Marcus sambil menatap Kris yang sangat kebingungan. Dia tersenyum.

"Kris, dengarkan aku. Ada gambar di sana." ujar Marcus lagi.

Dahi Kris mengkerut. Dia mengambil sebuah kartu dan memegangnya dekat-dekat kemudian menjauhkannya. Dekat. Jauh. Begitu seterusnya. Nampaknya Kris sedang berpikir keras.

"Mungkin kalau aku pakai kacamata aku bisa melihatnya." ujar Kris memecah keheningan.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kacamatanya dan memakainya. Jujur, sebenarnya Kris ini mempunyai wajah yang tampan yang bisa menaklukan siapa saja saat melihatnya.

Kris yang sudah memakai kacamata kembali mencoba melihat kartu-kartu itu. Dia terlihat berusaha keras. Namun, tetap saja dia hanya melihat bercak tinta.

"Marcus, mungkin aku perlu kacamata baru." ujar Kris.

Marcus hanya diam dan terlihat mulai menulis sesuatu. Dia terus saja menulis dan kontan hal itu membuat Kris takut akan ujiannya. Ia takut tidak lulus ujian ini.

"I.. Ini gambar tinta yang bagus sekali, ada titik-titik cantik di setiap sudutnya." ujar Kris lagi. Panik. Takut akan ketidaklulusannya.

Marcus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan itu jawabannya, Kris.

"Apa ada murid lain yang bisa melihat sesuatu pada tinta itu?" tanya Kris.

Marcus tersenyum, "Ya, mereka bisa membayangkan gambar yang terdapat dalam tinta itu. Tinta pada kartu ini disebut bercak.".

"Tes kali ini adalah _tes kejut spontan_. Orang-orang bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam tinta itu. Jadi, tinta itu mempunyai gambar di dalamnya, Kris." ujar Marcus menjelaskan.

"Di mana gambar itu?" tanya Kris. "Berkhayalah, Kris. Ada sesuatu di kartu itu." jawab Marcus.

"Aku... membayangkan sebuah bercak tinta..".

Marcus kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menulis. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat kau melihat tinta itu, Kris? Bayangkanlah jika tinta itu sebuah gambar.".

Kris menutup matanya.

"Sebuah...botol tinta menumpahkan isinya ke seluruh kartu putih.." ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

Saat itu juga pensil yang digunakan Marcus patah. Dia memandang Kris. Memberhentikan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu berdiri. Kris yang melihatnya juga ikut-ikutan berdiri.

Kris tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Marcus.

Marcus kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Ya, keluar meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam. Kris yang berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak lulus tes kali ini.

Kris's POV

_**Lapran kemajan ketiga**_

_**Tanggal 5 mart**__—Dr Kangta dan Prof Sooman bilang kartu-kartu dan tinta itu tidak penting. Aku bilang sama mereka aku tidak menmpahakan tinta di atas kartu-kartu itu dan aku tidak bisa meliat apa-apa dalam tinta itu. Mereka bilang mungkin mereka masih memakaiku. Aku bilang sama Dr Kangta bahwa Nona Qian tidak pernah memberiku tes seperti itu hanya nulis da mbaca. Ia mengatakan Nona Qian bilangg padanya aku adalah murid terbaiiiknya di Sekolah Beekman untuk Orang Dewasa Terbelakang dan aku berusaha paling kueras krena aku btul-btul ingin blajar aku ingin blajar lebih banyak lagi dari oragn-oragn yang lebih pandai dari aku sendiri._

_ Dr Kangta tanya sama aku bagaimana kau pergi ke Sekolah Beekman sendiri Kris. Bagaimana kautahu tentang sekolah ini. Aku bilang aku tidak inggat._

_ Prof Sooman bilang tetapi mengapa kau ingin belajar mbaca dan mengja. Aku bilang sama ia karena sepanjang hidupku aku selalu inggin menjadi pandai serta tidak bodoh dan ibuku selalu bilang padaku agar selalu berusha dan blajar seperti yang diajarkan Nona Qian tapi terlalu susah untuk jadi pandai bahkan ketika aku blajar sesuatu di kelas Nona Qian di sekolah banyak yang klupaan._

_ Dr Kangta nulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan Prof Sooman bicara padaku sangat srius. Ia bilang kautahu Kris kami tidak yakhin percobaan ini akan berhasil dilakukan pada oragn karena kami hanyia mencobanya pada heiwan. Aku bilang itu yang dikatakan Nona Qian padaku tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli apakah itu nanti akan saykit atau apa saja karena aku kuat dan aku akan krja keras._

_ Aku ingin menjadi pandai jika mereka mengizinkan aku. Mereka bilang mereka harus mendapat izjin dari klurgaku tapi Paman Jung yang pernah merawatku sudah mati dan aku tidak inggat lagi sama klurgaku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan ibuku atau ayahku atau adik perempuanku Krystal. Mungkin mereka sudah mati juga. Dr Kangta tanya aku di mana mereka tinggal dulu. Kurasa di brooklin. Ia bilang mereka akan cari tahu mugnkin mereka bisa menemukan kluargaku._

_ Kuharap aku tidak perlu nulis lparan kemajan ini terlalu banyak karena butuh waktu lama dan aku jadi terlambat tidur serta capek karena kerja pagi harinya. Kai membentakku krena aku menjatuhkan sebaki penuh kwe gulung ketika aku membawanya ke oven. Kwe itu jadi kotor dan Kai harus mengelapnya semua hingga bersih sebelum dimasukkan lagi ke panggangan. Kai selalu berteriak marah padaku kalau aku berbuat slah tapi ia btul-btul suka padaku karena ia tmanku. Wah kalau aku jadi pandai ia pastilah sangat heiran._

Author's POV

"Oh, selamat siang." sapa Sooman saat melihat kedatangan Kangta dan Kris ke ruangannya.

"Siang Profesor.".

"Oh, ya, bagaimana tesmu kemarin, Kris?" tanya Sooman pada Kris yang sedang termangu.

Kris membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sooman. "A..ku tidak tahu.." jawabnya terputus-putus.

Kangta dan Sooman yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kartu-kartu dan tinta itu tidak penting." ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sontak, Kris kembali membulatkan matanya. "A..ku tidak menumpahkan tinta itu dan.. aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana..".

Kembali, Kangta dan Sooman tersenyum. "Mungkin kami masih akan memakaimu, Kris".

Kris yang kebingungan memutuskan untuk terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Dok, Nona Qian tidak pernah memberiku tes seperti itu..hanya menulis dan membaca.".

"Qian pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah murid terbaiknya di sekolah Beekman. Karena kau terlihat sangat berusaha keras untuk belajar dan selalu ingin tahu." ujar Kangta sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kris.

Kris mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak percayanya. Namun akhirnya ia bernapas lega.

"Kris, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Bagaimana awalnya kau datang sendiri ke sekolah Beekman? Dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang sekolah itu?" tanya Kangta serius.

Kris terdiam sesaat dan terlihat berpikir. "A...ku.. tidak ingat." jawabnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin belajar membaca dan mengeja?" tanya Sooman tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena sepanjang hidupku aku ingin menjadi pandai tidak bodoh. Ibu selalu bilang agar aku selalu berusaha dan belajar seperti yang diajarkan Nona Qian. Tapi hal itu susah bahkan ketika aku belajar di kelas banyak yang kelupaan." jawab Kris mantap.

Kangta terliihat menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas. Lalu Sooman kembali bicara pada Kris dengan serius.

"Kau tahu, Kris? Kami tidak yakin percobaan ini akan berhasil pada manusia karena kami hanya mencobanya pada hewan.." ujarnya.

Kris menatap tajam kedua mata Sooman. "Itu seperti yang dikatakan Nona Qian, namun aku tidak peduli apakah nanti akan sakit karena aku kuat dan aku akan kerja keras." ujar Kris tegas.

Tampak Sooman tersenyum dengan jawaban Kris.

"Kami harus mendapatkan izin dari keluargamu untuk melakukan itu, Kris." lanjutnya.

"Paman Jung yang pernah merawatku sudah mati dan aku tidak ingat lagi dengan keluargaku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan ibu atau ayah atau adikku, Krystal. Mungkin mereka sudah mati juga." ujar Kris.

"Di mana mereka tinggal?" tanya Kangta. "Kurasa di Brooklyn." jawab Kris.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencari informasi tentang keluargamu. Mungkin kami bisa mendapatkannya dengan cepat." lanjut Kangta.

Kris's POV

_**Lapran kemajan 4**_

_**Tanggal 6 mart**__—Hari ini aku dapat tes gila lagi mungking mereka akan memakaiku. Di tempat yang sama tapi di kamar kecil yang brebeda. Ibu yang ramah yang mengtesku bilang nama tesnya dan aku bertanya bagaimana mengejanya supaya aku bisa mnulisnya dalam lapran kemajnku: TES APERSEPSI TEMATIK. Aku tidak mengerti dua kata yang terakhir tapi aku tahu apa arti tes. Kau harus lulus atau kau akan mendapat nilai jelek._

_ Tes ini kayaknya mudah karena aku bisa liat gmabar-gmabar. Hanya kali ini dia tidak mau aku bilang apa yang kuliat pada gmabar-gmabar itu. Aku jadi binggun. Aku bilangg pada dia kemarin Marcus mengatakan aku harus menceritakan apa yang kuliat pada tinta itu. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa krena tes ini lain lagi. Sekarang kau harus mengarang cerita tentang oragn-oragn yang ada pada gambar-gambar itu._

_ Aku bilang bagaimana aku bisa cerita tentang oragn-oragn yang tidak aku kenal. Dia bilang pura-pura saja tetapi aku bilang sama dia itu bohong. Aku tidak pernah berbohong lagi karena ketika kecil aku berbohong dan aku selalu dipukul. Aku bawa potretku dan Krystal di dompetku bersama Paman Jung yang mencarikan aku pekerjaan sebagai juru bresih di toko kwe Kwon sebelum ia menigngal._

_ Aku bilang aku bisa mengarang cerita tentang mereka karena aku pernah tinggal lama bersama Paman Jung tapi ibu itu tidak mau dengar cerita tentang mereka. Dia bilang tes ini dan yang lainnya itu _tes kjut spontan _untuk mengetahui kepribadianku. Aku tretawa. Aku bilang padanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang itu dari kartu-kartu yang ditumpahi tinta oleh orang dan fto-fto oragn yang tidak dikenal. Dia seeprtinya mraha dan menyingkirkan fto-fto itu. Aku tidak peduli._

_ Kayaknya aku gagal juga dalam tes ini._

_ Lalu aku membuat beberapa gambar untuk dia tapi aku bukan penggamar yang pandai. Kemudian penguji lainnya Marcus mengenakan jas puteh kembali namanya Marcus Cho dan ia membawaku ke tempat brebeda yang namanya LABORATORIUM PSIKOLOGI tertulis pada pintunya masih di lantai 4 yang sama di Universitas Beekman. Marcus bilang psikologi artinya pikiran dan laboratorium atrinya tempat untuk melakukan precobaan. Kuprikir tempat itu seperti tempat membuat permen karet tapi sekarang kupikir ini tempat membuat permainan dan bongkar-pasang karena itulah yang kami lakukan di sini._

_ Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan mainan bongkar-pasang itu dengan baik karena semuanya pecah-pecah dan potongan-potongannya tidak bisa masuk ke lubang-lubang yang ada. Satu permaianan berupa secarik kertas bergaris-garis pada segala arah dan banyak kotak. Pada satu sisi tertulis MULAI dan pada sisi lainnnya tertulis SELESAI. Marcus bilang padaku bahwa itu permainan menakjubkan dan aku dengan menggunakan pensil harus mengikuti garis dari tulisan MULAI hingga tulisan SELESAI tanpan menyentuh garis-garis itu sama sekali._

_ Aku tidak mengerti permainan menakjubkan itu dan kami menghabiskan banyak kertas. Lalu Marcus bilang begini aku akan memperlihatkan padamu sesuatu ayo kita ke lab precobaan mugking kau bisa mendapatkan gagasan.(cont)_

Author's POV

Kangta kembali membawa Kris menuju Universitas Beekman tempat tes waktu itu dilaksanakan. Benar, hari ini Kris mendapat tes lagi. Sejujurnya, Kris harus melewati beberapa tes untuk terlaksananya hal 'itu'.

Sesampainya di ruangan tes, Kris langsung disambut oleh penguji kali ini. Namanya Mirae.

"Selamat siang, Kris. Aku Mirae. Hari ini kau akan mendapatkan tes dariku. Tes kali ini adalah 'TES APERSEPSI TEMATIK'." ujar penguji itu-um- Mirae.

"Bagaimana cara mengejanya?" tanya Kris.

"T-E-S A-P-E-R-S-E-P-S-I T-E-M-A-T-I-K." jawab Mirae. Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Mirae menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di seberangnya. Sama seperti yang Marcus lakukan kemarin. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan foto-foto dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jangan katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat pada gambar-gambar ini." ujar Mirae.

Kris terdiam. Nampaknya dia sangat bingung dengan tes ini. Kalau dia tidak boleh menyebutkan gambar-gambar ini, lantas apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kemarin Marcus bilang aku harus menyebutkan apa yang aku lihat pada tinta..".

"Tidak apa-apa. Tes kali ini lain lagi. Sekarang kau harus mengarang cerita tentang orang-orang yang ada di dalam gambar ini." ujar Mirae lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa cerita tentang orang yang tidak aku kenal." tanya Kris polos. "Pura-pura kenal saja." jawab Mirae. "Itu bohong namanya.." lanjut Kris (masih) polos.

Kris mengeluarkan foto dari dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkannya pada Mirae. "Ini aku, adik perempuanku Krystal, dan Paman Jung. Aku bisa mengarang cerita tentang mereka, karena aku pernah tinggal lama bersama Paman Jung-"

"Aku tak ingin dengar tentang itu, Kris. Tes ini dan tes lainnya adalah _tes kejut spontan _untuk mengetahui kepribadianmu." ujar Mirae sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Nampaknya ia gemas dengan kelakuan Kris.

Kris tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang tes itu? Tentang kartu-kartu yang ditumpahi tinta dan foto-foto orang yang tidak dikenal-"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Mirae menyingkirkan foto-foto di atas meja. Kris menganggap Mirae sepertinya marah. Namun Kris tidak peduli.

Kris membuat beberapa gambar untuk Mirae, namun Marcus tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawa Kris ke suatu tempat yang tertulis 'LABORATORIUM PSIKOLOGI' di depan pintunya.

Marcus membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu, Kris? Psikologi artinya pikiran dan laboratorium artinya tempat untuk melakukan percobaan.".

Marcus mempersilakan Kris masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam sana, Kris melihat berbagai macam peralatan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kemudian, Marcus memberikan sebuah mainan bongkar-pasang dan menyuruh Kris untuk membongkar kemudian memasang kembali mainan itu.

Kris sepertinya kesulitan memasang kembali mainan itu. Ia mendengus kesal. 'Potongan mainan ini tidak mau masuk.' gumam Kris.

"Kris, coba kau selesaikan permainan ini." ujar Marcus.

Sebuah permainan berupa secarik kertas dengan banyak garis serta kotak. Terdapat tulisan MULAI di salah satu sisinya dan tulisan SELESAI di sisi yang lain.

"Gunakan pensilmu untuk menarik garis dari tulisan MULAI itu hingga tulisan SELESAI tanpa menyentuh garis-garis yang lain." ujar Marcus sambil memberikan sebuah pensil untuk Kris.

Dan lagi, Kris tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan itu. Sudah banyak kertas yang dikeluarkan.

Marcus menghela napas. "Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu. Ayo, kita ke lab percobaan. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan gagasan."

TBC

a/n: *bows* n(_ _)n

P.S: aku hanya mengambil catatan si tokoh utama pada saat IQ-nya masih rendah, sisanya aku akan membuat sendiri. aku ngga full mengikuti cerita novel aslinya. dialog-dialog itu juga hasil karanganku._. *bows*


	2. Something Undefinited

Title: Something Undefinited

Author: springyeol

Main cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Ahn Chil Hyun a.k.a Dr. Kangta, Lee Soo Man a.k.a Prof. Sooman, Song Qian a.k.a Nona Qian, Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay.

Other cast: muncul seliweran(?).

Length: 2 of ∞

Genre: Angst, sci-fi, bumbu Romance

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. I own nothing. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Charlie, si jenius dungu' by Daniel Keyes.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. jika anda menemukan banyak sekali typo, hal tersebut bukan merupakan salah ketik, bukan juga kesalahan mata anda atau apapun, melainkan dikisahkan sang tokoh utama memang menulis murni seperti itu. Cerita ini diambil dari catatan harian sang tokoh utama.

BIG THANKS TO MR. DANIEL/DANIEL-SAMA/DANIEL-SSI/DANIEL-SEONSAENGNIM(?) :" yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan novel karangannya ini.

Thanks to chingur chingur(?) saya yang udah membantu mengilhami(?) saya :"

Lopeyugais:3

.

.

Kris's POV

.

_(cont)Kami naik ke lantai 5 ruangan lainnya yang berisi banyak kurungan dan hewan ada keera-keera dan beberapa ekor tikus. Ruangan itu berbau aneh seperti sampha busuk. Dan ada oragn-oragn lain juga berjas putih sedang bermain-main dengan heiwan-heiwan jadi tadinya kukira ini adalah toko hewan pliharaan tapi mereka bukan pembeli. Marcus menggeluarkan seekor tikus puteh dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Marcus bilang bahwa Algernon dan ia dapat memainkan permainan menakjubkan ini dengan baik sekali. Aku bilang padanya tunjukkan padaku bagaimana tikus bisa melakukannya._

_ Nah tahu tidak setelah itu Marcus meletakkan Algernon di dalam sebuah kotak yang seperti sebuah meja besar dengan banyak tikungan dan blekokan semua seperti tembok-tembok dan ada sebuah tulisan MULAI dan SELESAI seperti di kertasku tadi. Hanya ada jaringgan di atas meja itu. Marcus pun mengeluarkan jamnya dan mengangkat sebuah pintu dorong lalu bilang ayo Algernon kemudian tikus itu menggendus 2 atau 3 kali dan mulai berlari. Pertama-tama ia berlari pada lorong yang panjang lalu ketika ia meihat ia tidak bisa berlari ke arah itu lagi ia kembali ke tempat ia memulainnya dan ia berdiri saja di sana sebentra sambil menggerak-gerakkan misainya. Lalu ia mengarah ke lorong yang berbeda dan mulain berlari lagi._

_ Klihatannya seperti hal yang sama dengan yang harus kulakukan pada garis-garis di atas kertas tadi. Aku tretawa-tawa karena kukira hal itu akan sulit bagi seekor tikus. Tapi kemudian Algernon terus berlari di sepanjang lorong tanpan salah-salah hingga akhirnya sampai di tulisan SELESAI dan ia berkuik-kuik. Marcus bilang itu artinya Algernon senang krena ia telah menyelesaikannya dengan bnar._

_ Wah aku bilang itu sih tikus pandai. Marcus bilang kau mahu balapan melawan Algernon. Aku bilang tentu saja dan Marcus mengatakan ia punya permainan menakjubkan laiinnya yang terbuat dari kayu dengan lorong-lorong yang tergambar di atasnya dan sebuah tongkat listrik seperti pensil. Ia pun bisa mengatur permainan menakjubkan milik Algernon sehingga sama dengan yang itu jadi kami memainkan permainan yang sama._

_ Marcus menggeser semua papan di sekitar meja Algernon sehingga semua jadi berantakkan dan ia mengaturnya lagi dengan bentuk yang brebeda. Lalu ia memasang jaringan itu lagi di atasnya sehingga Algernon tidak akan bisa meloncati dinding lorong hingga mencapai SELESAI. Lalu Marcus memberiku tongkat listrik itu serta memprelihatkan padaku bagaimana menjalankannya di antara lorong-lorong dan aku tidak boleh mengangkatnya dari dasar papan hanya mengikuti goresan kecil hingga pensil itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi, mentok, atau aku akan tersengat listrik sedikit._

_ Marcus mengeluarkan jamnya dan ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Jadi aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat padanya dan itu membuatku sangat gugupu._

_ Ketika Marcus bilang mulai aku breusaha berjalan tetapi aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku tidak tahu lorong mana yang harus kupilih. Lalu aku denger Algernon menguik dari dalam kotaknya di atas meja dan dan kaki-kakinya menggores-gores sepertinya ia sudah mulain berlari. Aku mulain bergerak tapi salah jalan dan terjebak dan ada sengatan listrik sedikit pada jari-jariku hingga aku kembali ke MULAI tapi stiap kli aku berjalan ke arah yang brebeda aku macet dan terlonjak. Tidak sakhit atau apa pun hanya membuatku terlonjak sdikit dan Marcus bilang itu untuk menunjukkan aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku baru setengah jalan di atas papan itu ketika aku denger Algernon menguik seperti kegirangan lagi dan itu artinya ia memenangi balapan itu._

_ Kami pun melakukannya sepuluh kali lagi Algernon menang terus karena aku tidak bisa menemukan lorong yang benar untuk mencapai tulisan SELESAI. Aku tidak kesal karena kuamati Algernon dan aku blajar bagaimana menyelesaikan permainan menakjubkan itu walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama._

_ Tadinya aku gak tahu tikus-tikus bisa begitu pandai._

_._

Author's POV

Marcus membawa Kris naik ke lantai 5 dan menuju ke suatu ruangan.

"Ayo masuk" ujarnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Kris terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji. Banyak sekali kurungan hewan dan memang ada beberapa hewan di sana, seperti kera-kera dan beberapa tikus. Ruangan itu berbau aneh seperti bau sampah yang sudah membusuk. Sepertinya wajar saja, karena banyaknya hewan di dalamnya.

'Kenapa bisa ada toko hewan di sini?' batin Kris.

Marcus terlihat menggendong seekor tikus dan memperlihatkannya pada Kris.

"Kenalkan, ini Algernon. Algernon ini dapat memainkan permainan menakjubkan tadi dengan sangat baik" ujar Marcus.

"Benarkah? Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana tikus ini melakukannya" pinta Kris.

Setelah itu Marcus meletakkan Algernon ke atas meja yang di atasnya terdapat kotak-kotak seperti lorong-lorong kecil dengan banyak tikungan mirip seperti sebuah labirin kecil. Terdapat tulisan MULAI dan SELESAI. Setelahnya, Marcus menutup atas kotak-kotak itu dengan jaring, hingga Algernon tidak akan bisa keluar dengan meloncatinya. Harus berjalan menyusuri kotak-kotak itu dari tulisan MULAI hingga mencapai tulisan SELESAI.

Marcus mengeluarkan jam tangannya, lalu membuka semacam pintu masuk menuju lorong-lorong tersebut. "Ayo mulai Algernon!".

Tikus itu kemudian mengendus-endus dua atau tiga kali dan mulai berlari menyusuri lorong. Pertama-tama ia berlari ke suatu lorong yang panjang, namun ketika ternyata lorong itu buntu, ia kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Sambil terlihat berpikir menentukan lorong mana lagi yang akan dilaluinya.

Hal ini mirip seperti yang Kris lakukan tadi dengan pensilnya. Kris tertawa karena ia pikir hal itu akan sulit bagi seekor tikus.

Namun Algernon terus berlari di sepanjang lorong tanpa salah sedikit pun dan akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai tulisan SELESAI.

Algernon berkuik-kuik, "Algernon senang karena ia berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik" ucap Marcus sambil tersenyum puas pada sang tikus.

"Ini sih tikus pandai" ujar Kris.

"Kris, kau mau balapan dengan Algernon?" tawar Marcus yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Kris.

"Tentu saja"

"Sini, kuberitahu satu permainan menakjubkan lainnya" ujar Marcus.

Kemudian Marcus menunjukkan Kris sebuah permainan yang pegangannya terbuat dari kayu dengan lorong-lorong berliku-liku layaknya lorong Algernon tadi.

"Pakai ini untuk mencapai tulisan SELESAI. Kau tidak boleh mengangkat tongkatnya, kau harus menyusuri lorong-lorong ini dengan tongkatmu. Aku juga akan membuat lorong Algernon berbentuk mirip seperti ini" ujar Marcus sambil memberi Kris sebuah tongkat listrik.

"Bila kau menyentuh ujung garis lorong itu, kau akan tersengat listrik sedikit dan harus mengulanginya dari tulisan MULAI lagi" lanjut Marcus.

Kris terlihat sangat gugup. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Tak apa.. Listrik itu takkan menyakitimu. Kau hanya akan merasa kesemutan".

Marcus mengeluarkan jamnya lagi, namun kali ini ia menyembunyikannya sehingga Kris tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan memakan waktunya untuk permainan ini.

Kris mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Marcus. Hal ini membuatnya sangat gugup.

"Mulai!".

Kris nampak kebingungan memilih lorong mana yang akan ia lalui. Ia mendengar Algernon berkuik-kuik dan gesekkan kakinya. Nampaknya Algernon sudah mulai bergerak.

Kemudian Kris mulai bergerak, namun selalu salah jalan dan berakibatkan sengatan listrik tadi. Berkali-kali Kris berjalan dan berkali-kali pula ia tersengat.

Kris baru setengah jalan ketika ia mendengar suara Algernon. Ia kalah sepertinya.

Mereka melakukan permainan itu sepuluh kali lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, Algernon pemenangnya.

Kris tidak merasa kesal karena dikalahkan terus menerus oleh seekor tikus. Ia mengamati dan mempelajari bagaimana Algernon bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini. Tadinya Kris tidak tahu bahwa tikus bisa begitu pintar.

.

.

Kris's POV

.

_**Lapran kemajan 5 tanggal 6 mart**_

_ Mereka menemukan adik perempuanku Krystal yang tinggal bersama ibuku di Brooklin dan dia memberikan ijzin untuk melakukan oparasi. Jadi mereka akan memakai aku. Aku sangat griang sehingga hampir tidak bisa mnulisnya. Tapi Prof Sooman dan Dr Kangta harus mengatrunya dlu. Aku sedang duduk di kantor Prof Sooman ketika Dr Kangta dan Marcus Cho masuk. Prof Sooman kuatri tentang pemakaian aku tapi Dr Kangta bilang padanya aku tampaknya yang terbaik dari oragn-oragn yang mereka tes selama ini. Marcus bilang pada mereka Nona Qian mengusulkan aku karena aku yang terbaik dari orang-orang yang diajarinya di pusat orang dewasa terbelakang. Tempat aku belajar._

_ Dr Kangta bilang aku punya sesuatu yagn sangat bagus. Ia bilang aku memiliki motorvasi yang bagus. Aku tidak pernah tau aku punya itu. Aku merasa senang ketika ia bilang tidak semua orang dengan ay-kyu 68 memiliki hal seperti yang kumiliki. Aku tidak tau apa itu atau di mana aku mendapatkannya tapi ia bilang Algernon juga memilikinya. Motorvasi Algernon adalah keju yang mereka letakkan dalam kotaknya. Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu karena aku tidak punya keju lagi minggu ini._

_ Prof Sooman khawatir ay-kyu-ku menjadi terlalu tinggi dari yang sekarang yang terlalu rendah dan aku bisa jadi sakit karenanya. Dr Kangta pun bilang pada Prof Sooman sesuautu yang yang tidak aku mengerti jadi ktika mereka sedang bicara aku menulis beberapa kata untuk kucatat di lapran kemajanku._

_ Ia bilang aku tahu Kris bukanlah orang pretama yang ada dalam pikiranmu dalam usaha pengembangan baru pada intelek** tidak bisa menangkap kata *** superman. Tapi kebanyakan orang dengan ment** rendah biasanya **ngamuk dan tidak bisa bekerja** mereka biasanya sangat bodoh dan apa** serta sulit didekati. Kris memiliki sifat yang baik dan punya mnat serta smagat untuk menyenangkan._

_ Lalu Prof Sooman bilang inggat ia akan menjadi orang pretama yang kcerdasannya dapat ditingkatkan dengan jalan dioparasi. Dr Kangta bilang mmang itu yang kumaksud. Di mana lagi kita dapat menemukan oragn dewasa terbelakang dengan motorvasi belajar yang luar biasa. Lihat betapa bagusnya ia belajar mbaca dan nulis dibandingkan dengan usia mentalnya. Sebuah pencap** yang luar bi***._

_ Aku tidak dapat menangkap semua kta dan mereka bicara sanggat cepat tapi kedengarannya Dr Kangta serta Marcus ada di pihakku dan Prof Sooman tidak._

_ Marcus terus bilang Kris Wu merasa ia mempunyai gairah belajar yang berleb**. Ia sebnarnya mengemis-nngemis untuk dipakai. Dan itu benar karena aku inggin menjadi pandai. Dr Kangta berdiri dan berjalan berkeliling lalu bilang aku katakan kita pakai Kris. Dan Marcus mengangguk Prof Sooman menggaruk kepalanya lalu bilang mungkin kau benar. Kita akan menggunakan Kris. Tapi kita harus membuatnya mengerti bahwa banyak kesalahan yang bisa saja terjadi dalam precobaan itu._

_ Ketika ia mengatakan itu aku menjadi girang sekali dan bresemangat aku melonjak-lonjak lalu menyalami tangannya karena sudah begitu baik padaku. Kurasa ia menjadi ktakutan ketika aku berpolah seperti itu._

_ Ia bilang Kris kami sudah lama bekreja tapi hanya kami lakukan pada hewain seperti Algernon. Kami yakin tidak akan ada bahaya fisik bagimu tapi ada hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa kami katakan sampai kita mencobanya. Aku ingin kau mengerti percobaan ini bsia saja gagal dan tidak aka ada hasilnya sama sekali. Atau mungkin saja berhasil walau sbentar dan menjdikan kau lebih buruk dari yang sekarang. Kau mengerti artrinya. Jika itu terjadi kami harus mengirimmu kembali ke rumah penampungan Lee untuk tinggal di sana._

_ Aku bilang aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak takut pada apa pun. Aku sangat kuat dan selalu berbuat baik lagi pula aku punya jimat kaki kelinci serta aku tidak pernah memecahkan cremin seumur hidupku. Aku pernah menjatuhkan pring-pring tapi tidak dihitung sebagai pertanda nasb buruk._

_ Lalu Dr Kangta bilang Kris walau ini ggal kau telah memberikan sumbangan besar bagi ilmu pengetahuan. Precobaan ini telah berhasil pada banyak heiwan tapi belum pernah dicobakhan pada manusia. Kau akan menjad oragn pretama._

_ Aku bilang terima kasih dok kau tidak akan menyesal karena memberiku kesempatan kedua seperti Nona Qian bilang. Dan aku bresungguh-sungguh ketika bilang pada mereka. Setelah oparasi itu aku akan berusaha menjadi pandai. Aku akan berusaha dengan sanggat keras._

_._

Author's POV

.

Kris sedang duduk di kantor Sooman saat ini. Tentu saja ia tidak sendiri, sang profesor bersamanya.

"Kris, kau tahu? Kami telah menemukan adik perempuanmu. Ia tinggal bersama ibumu di Brooklyn. Dan mereka memberikan izin untuk pemakaianmu.." Sooman memulai pembicaraan.

"Be.. Benarkah, prof? Ah! Terima kasih!" Kris nampak sangat kegirangan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kangta dan Marcus masuk ke dalam kantor Sooman.

"Oh kalian.."

"Yo, selamat siang Profesor" ujar Kangta dan Marcus berbarengan.

Kemudian mereka memulai sebuah percakapan.

Sooman nampak menghela napasnya, "Kalian tahu? Aku.. Khawatir akan pemakaian Kris.."

"Profesor, Kris adalah yang terbaik dari semua orang-orang yang pernah dites selama ini" ujar Kangta.

"Qian juga mengusulkan Kris karena ia adalah orang yang terbaik dibandingkan semua orang yang pernah diajari Qian" Marcus menambahkan.

"Ditambah, Kris mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Ia punya motivasi belajar yang hebat. Aku yakin Kris akan mampu" lanjut Kangta.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku khawatir IQ Kris akan menjadi terlalu tinggi yang mana sekarang IQ-nya terlalu rendah. Dan Kris bisa sakit karenanya.." ujar Sooman.

Kangta menghela napasnya.

"Aku tahu Kris bukanlah orang pertama yang ada dalam pikiranmu dalam usaha pengembangan baru pada intelektual. Tapi kebanyakan orang dengan mental rendah biasanya mengamuk dan tidak bisa bekerja sama. Mereka biasanya sangat bodoh dan apatis, sulit untuk didekati. Kris memiliki sifat yang baik dan punya minat serta semangat yang menyenangkan" jelas Kangta.

"Kris akan menjadi orang pertama yang kecerdasannya dapat ditingkatkan dengan jalan operasi" ujar Sooman.

"Memang itu yang kumaksud. Di mana lagi kita dapat menemukan orang dewasa terbelakang dengan motivasi belajar yang luar biasa? Lihat betapa bagusnya ia belajar membaca dan menulis dibandingkan dengan usia mentalnya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa" lanjut Kangta panjang lebar.

"Kris merasa mempunyai gairah belajar yang berlebihan. Ia sebenarnya mengemis-ngemis untuk dipakai" tambah Marcus.

Kangta kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan berkeliling. "Aku katakan, kita pakai Kris" ujarnya mantap.

Sooman menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menghela napas, "Mungkin kau benar.. Kita akan menggunakan Kris. Tapi kita harus membuatnya mengerti bahwa banyak kesalahan yang bisa saja terjadi dalam percobaan itu" ujarnya.

Kris yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka menjadi sangat senang. Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan kemudian menyalami tangan Sooman.

"Terima kasih karena sudah begitu baik padaku!" ujar Kris bersemangat.

Sooman menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lalu menatap Kris lekat-lekat.

"Kris, kami sudah lama bekerja seperti ini, tapi kami hanya melakukannya pada hewan seperti Algernon. Kami yakin tidak akan ada bahaya fisik bagimu namun ada hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa kami jelaskan sampai kita mencobanya. Aku ingin kau mengerti percobaan ini bisa saja gagal dan tidak akan ada hasilnya sama sekali. Atau bisa saja berhasil walau sebentar dan dapat menjadikanmu lebih buruk dari sekarang. Kau mengerti artinya? Jika itu terjadi, kami harus mengirimmu kembali ke rumah penampungan Lee untuk tinggal di sana" jelas Sooman panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak takut. Aku sangat kuat dan selalu berbuat baik" ujar Kris mantap.

"Kris, walau ini nantinya gagal kau telah memberikan sumbangan besar bagi ilmu pengetahuan. Percobaan ini telah berhasil bagi banyak hewan, namun belum pernah diujicobakan pada manusia. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama" ujar Kangta.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pandai!".

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

.

Kris telah dibawa ke kamar inap di sebuah universitas sebagai persiapan untuk melakukan operasi. Dia nampak ketakutan . Banyak orang yang bekerja di universitas itu dan orang-orang fakultas kedokteran datang untuk mendoakan keberuntungan operasi dirinya.

"Halo, Kris" Marcus membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Kris yang sedang termenung di atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Marcus saat menaruh beberapa bunga ke dalam vas.

"A..ku sedikit ketakutan. Bukan karena operasi, tapi karena sejak tadi orang-orang datang ke sini tidak berhenti.." jawab Kris.

Marcus tersenyum. "Itu artinya banyak yang mendoakanmu, mendukungmu, dan menyayangimu. Begitu pun aku, Dr. Kangta, Prof. Sooman, bahkan Algernon".

"Prof. Sooman menyuruhku berbohong pada teman-temanku di toko kue. Aku bilang aku sakit. Dan aku tidak boleh berbicara tentang operasi menjadi pandai" aku Kris polos.

"Itu untuk mencegah kalau-kalau operasi nanti tidak berhasil atau ada yang salah" ujar Marcus.

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu, Kris".

.

Setelah Marcus pergi, Kris kembali kedatangan tamu.

"Halo muridku yang paling pintar~".

"Nona Qian!" Kris tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui tamunya kali ini adalah sang guru, Qian.

"Aku bawakan beberapa majalah untuk dibaca" ujar Qian sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Kris.

Lalu Qian merapikan barang-barang di atas meja, merapikan bantal kepala Kris, dan merapikan segalanya. Qian begitu memperhatikan Kris. Qian sangat suka karena Kris berusaha sangat keras untuk belajar, tidak seperti orang-orang terbelakang lainnya. Dia ingin Kris jadi pandai.

Setelah selesai membereskan dan berbincang sedikit dengan Kris, Qian pulang meninggalkan Kris.

"Kris, kau tak boleh menerima tamu lagi. Kau harus istirahat" Sooman datang dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Apakah... Aku akan bisa mengalahkan Algernon dalam balapan setelah operasi?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin. Kau bisa mejadi sepandai tikus itu bahkan lebih. Jika operasi nanti berhasil membuatmu pandai, kami akan membuat orang-orang sepertimu menjadi pandai juga. Mungkin orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang hebat bagi ilmu pengetahuan dan kau akan terkenal" jawab Sooman panjang lebar.

'Aku tidak peduli jadi terkenal. Aku hanya ingin pandai seperti orang lain jadi aku bisa punya banyak teman' batin Kris.

Hari ini mereka tidak memberi Kris makan. Kris sendiri tidak tahu apa hubungan makanan dengan jadi pandai, namun ia lapar.

"Kau bisa makan kue cokelat lagi setelah operasi. Kau tidak boleh makan apapun sebelum operasi" ujar Kangta.

.

.

"Sudah waktunya" beberapa orang berjas putih masuk ke kamar Kris.

Kemudian mereka memindahkan Kris dari tempat tidurnya menuju tempat tidur lain yang beroda lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan BEDAH. Kris merasa takut.

Kris terkejut mendapati ruangan yang besar dengan dinding hijau dan banyak dokter duduk di tempat tinggi di sekeliling ruangan sambil mengawasi operasi. Kris tidak tahu ini akan menjadi sebuah tontonan.

Seorang lelaki berbaju putih semua, memakai masker, dan sarung tangan karet mendekati meja di mana Kris terbaring di atasnya sambil berkata, "Santai Kris, aku Dr. Kangta".

"Ha..Halo dok.. Aku takut.." ujar Kris gugup.

"Tidak perlu takut, Kris. Kau hanya akan tidur" ujar Kangta sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kris.

Kemudian dua orang lelaki lain yang berpenampilan sama seperti Dr. Kangta datang dan mengikat lengan serta kaki Kris supaya ia tidak bisa menggerak-gerakkannya. Hal ini sontak membuat Kris takut.

Lalu mereka memasangkan alat bius pada wajah Kris. Membiarkan Kris menghirup biusan itu dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

Ketika Kris terbangun, ia berada di kamarnya dan suasanya sangat gelap.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu? Kapan kalian akan mengoperasiku?" tanya Kris polos.

Marcus dan seorang perawat yang sedang berada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Kris, semua sudah selesai. Kau merasa gelap karena ada perban di matamu" jawab Marcus.

'Lucu juga. Mereka melakukan operasi itu ketika aku tidur' gumam Kris.

Marcus menengok Kris setiap hari untuk mencatat hal-hal seperti suhu tubuh, tekanan darah, dan lain-lain. Ia bilang pada Kris itu sesuai dengan metode ilmiah.

"Kami harus mencatat apa yang terjadi sehingga bisa melakukan operasi lagi kalau mau. Bukan padamu, tapi pada orang-orang lain yang sepertimu" jelas Marcus.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menulis laporan kemajuan. Itu bagian dari percobaan dan kami dapat membuat perkiraan dari laporanmu untuk dipelajari, sehingga kami tahu apa yang terjadi dalam otakmu" lanjut Marcus.

.

Selama tiga hari Kris tidak bisa membuat laporan, karena kedua matanya sedang diperban.

Saat mereka membuka perbanan di mata Kris, barulah Kris bisa membuat laporannya lagi.

Perawat yang selalu mengawasi Kris bilang bahwa Kris salah mengeja 'KEMAJUAN' dan dia mengajari Kris bagaimana menulis 'LAPORAN' dan 'MARET'. Kris harus mengingatnya agar tak salah lagi menulis di kemudian hari.

.

.

TBC

.

di chapter ini akhirnya aa(?) Kris dioperasi :") didoakan ya semoga lancar(?)

chapter depan (mudah-mudahan/?) Tao-nya udah muncul \m/

jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca+review :33 saya sangat menghargainya n(_ _)n

dan sekali lagi, di bagian laporan kemajuan Kris itu bukan saya singkat-singkat atau bagaimana, kan memang (ceritanya) aa(?) Kris ini ngga bisa menulis dan mengeja dengan baik cimit-cimitku semua ._.b jadi maklum kalau banyak typo hihi ;3 *ampun aa(?) Kris*

akhir kata, gomawo! *bows*


	3. Meeting

Title: Something Undefinited

Author: springyeol

Main cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Ahn Chil Hyun a.k.a Dr. Kangta, Lee Soo Man a.k.a Prof. Sooman, Song Qian a.k.a Nona Qian, Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay.

Other cast: muncul seliweran(?).

Length: 3 of ∞

Genre: Angst, sci-fi, Romance

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God. I own nothing. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Charlie, si jenius dungu' by Daniel Keyes.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. alur kecepetan *mungkin*. don't like don't read.

BIG THANKS TO MR. DANIEL/DANIEL-SAMA/DANIEL-SSI/DANIEL-SEONSAENGNIM(?) :" yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan novel karangannya ini.

Thanks to chingur chingur(?) saya yang udah membantu mengilhami(?) saya :"

Lopeyugais:3

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tujuh hari pasca operasi, akhirnya Kris diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hal pertama yang ingin sekali Kris lakukan saat keluar adalah berlomba kembali dengan Algernon.

"Bukankah aku jadi pintar sekarang?" ujar Kris polos. "Aku ingin berlomba kembali dengan tikus itu."

"Menjadi pintar tidak secepat itu, Kris. Semua butuh proses." Marcus tersenyum melihat Kris yang begitu antusias mencoba 'kepintaran'-nya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kepalaku sakit kalau berpikir keras dan mencoba mengingat terlalu banyak.. Dr. Kangta bilang dia akan membantuku tapi ternyata tidak. Dia juga tidak bilang kapan aku akan menjadi pandai." lanjut Kris.

Qian yang sedang berada di sana bersama Kris dan Marcus tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Kris sayang, "Kau harus sabar, Kris. Benar kata Marcus tadi, semua butuh proses. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi pintar segera."

Kris hanya menghela napasnya, "Baiklah.."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Marcus mengajak Kris makan siang di restoran universitas.

"Banyak sekali orang di sini.. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Macam-macam. Namun nampaknya mereka sedang berbicara tentang seni, politik, dan agama." Marcus tersenyum melihat Kris yang nampak kebingungan dengan jawabannya yang pasti terdengar asing bagi telinga Kris.

"Jika percobaannya berhasil, kau akan mengerti apa yang para mahasiswa itu bicarakan."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menjadi pandai seperti mereka?"

Marcus tertawa, "Anak-anak itu tidak terlalu pandai. Aku yakin kau akan melampaui mereka."

Setelahnya, Marcus memperkenalkan Kris pada banyak mahasiswa. Beberapa mahasiswa melihat Kris dengan aneh, seolah ia tidak seharusnya berada di universitas ini.

Kris tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, "Ada yang salah? Kalian tak tahu bahwa aku akan menjadi pin-"

"Dia akan membersihkan lab Fakultas Psikologi." sela Marcus.

Para mahasiswa tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Dengar, Kris, jangan bilang pada siapa pun." bisik Marcus.

"Kenapa hal ini harus disembunyikan terus menerus?"

"Jika percobaan ini gagal, Prof. Sooman tidak mau orang-orang yang telah memberinya uang untuk percobaan ini tertawa. Mereka tidak menertawakanmu, Kris. Namun mereka akan menertawakan Prof. Sooman." jawab Marcus.

Kris terdiam sesaat. 'Kupikir orang-orang tidak akan menertawakan Prof. Sooman karena ia seorang ilmuwan..'

"Baiklah, Kris, kau harus kuperkenalkan pada junior terbaikku. Kau mungkin akan sering bekerja dengannya." Marcus membawa Kris menuju ke arah meja yang terletak paling pojok.

"Halo, panda, kenalkan ini adalah 'orang itu'." ujar Marcus pada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan bukunya.

Kris tidak mengerti apa maksud 'orang itu'. Namun tetap tersenyum pada pemuda yang dipanggil 'panda' oleh Marcus tadi.

"Kris."

"...Tao."

.

Sosok Tao yang baru beberapa menit dikenal oleh Kris telah sukses terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

"Tao itu.. Juniormu, Marcus?"

Marcus mengangguk semangat, "Dia adalah junior kesayanganku. Umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda darimu, namun ia sangat jenius. Ia dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal dengan sangat cepat. Gerakannya juga gesit. Dan oh Tuhan, lihatlah dia sangat manis. Mungkin dia adalah pemuda termanis di dunia ini."

Manis? Persetan, Tao itu sangat manis.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Marcus tersentak. "Hei, jangan langsung menuduhku seperti itu. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai junior kesayanganku."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Begitu."

"Oh, ya, dan apa maksudmu tentang 'orang itu'?"

Marcus nampak terdiam.

"...Tao adalah satu-satunya orang luar percobaan ini yang mengetahui tentangmu. Gampangnya, ia tahu kau akan menjadi pintar."

Kris terhenyak, "Kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada orang luar? Kupikir tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya."

"Karena seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau mungkin akan sering bekerja dengannya. Jadi dia berhak tahu bukan tentang calon partner kerjanya?"

Kris nampak terbengong. Sepertinya dia kurang paham yang dimaksud oleh Marcus.

"Baiklah sudah waktunya. Ayo, Kris."

"Ke mana?"

"Bukankah kau ingin berlomba kembali dengan Algernon?"

Kris sumringah.

"Ayo!"

.

Kris berlomba dengan tikus itu hampir sepuluh kali dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Namun tetap saja hasilnya ia mengalami kekalahan.

"Argh! Persetan dengan percobaan ini!" Kris yang frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak lekas menjadi pintar?! Aku ingin menjadi pintar!"

Kris yang terlanjur kesal memukul-mukul dinding.

"...Aku hanya ingin menjadi pintar... Aku hanya tak ingin ditertawakan lagi oleh orang-orang.."

Kris yang kelelahan pun akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

"Kris, untuk sementara ini kau tidak perlu berlomba dengan Algernon-" ujar Sooman.

"..Kenapa? Apa percobaan itu benar-benar sia-sia sehingga aku tak usah berlomba lagi?" Kris meninggikan suaranya tanda tak setuju.

"Jangan memotong ucapan Profesor, Kris." tegur Marcus.

Sooman tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kardus lumayan besar pada Kris.

"Ini adalah sebuah kotak canggih yang bisa berbicara. Kau harus menyalakannya sebelum tidur. Kalau kau ingin menjadi pandai, kau harus mengikuti perkataanku. Lakukan ini selama lima hari, dan bertandinglah kembali dengan Algernon." jelas Sooman panjang lebar.

"... Aku tak akan pernah jadi pandai.." Kris menunduk.

Kangta mendekat dan menepuk bahu Kris.

"Tahu dari mana tentang hal itu? Kris, kau harus percaya pada kami.. Dan juga pada dirimu sendiri. Kami yakin kau akan segera menjadi pemuda yang sangat cerdas." Kangta mengusap-usap rambut Kris.

Mendengar hal itu, Kris mengangkat wajahnya kemudian berkata, "Baiklah.. Akan kulakukan.."

Sooman menjelaskan penggunaan kotak yang seperti TV itu pada Kris.

"Mesin ini dapat melakukan suatu hal pada pikiranmu. Sesuatu akan terjadi sebelum kau tidur, seperti mengajarimu sesuatu, mesin ini juga akan membuatmu bermimpi dan dan mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi pada waktu kau kecil."

Kris agak merinding mendengar yang terakhir. Masa kecilnya? Dia sama sekali lupa tentang itu.

.

.

Benda kotak itu membuat Kris hampir gila. Setiap malam benda itu meneriakkan hal-hal gila dan gambar-gambar gila lainnya.

"Otakmu belajar menjelang kau tidur dan itu akan menolongmu mengingat-ingat kembali memorimu." ujar Marcus menenangkan Kris.

"Tapi benda itu menakutkan! Selalu berkata 'ingat ingat ingat' dan hal itu membuatku pusing!"

Marcus menepuk pundak Kris, "Jika kau sudah sering bermimpi, maka kau harus menjalani terapi bersama Dr. Kangta."

"Sudah berapa kali kau bermimpi sejak kau menerima kotak itu?"

"Empat."

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus diterapi."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, persis seperti perkataan Marcus, Kris akan diterapi dengan Kangta.

"Kenapa aku harus diterapi?"

Sooman yang sedang mengantarkan Kris ke ruang terapi tersenyum, "Terapi adalah seperti saat kau merasa tidak enak, kau berbicara pada orang lain agar merasa lebih baik."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa tidak enak.."

"Lima kali bermimpi. Kau harus tetap diterapi." ujar Sooman tegas.

Kris terdiam pasrah.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Ayo ikut aku." Kangta menuntun Kris menuju ke sebuah sofa.

"Berbaring dan santai saja, Kris." ujarnya.

Kris menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Sekarang ceritalah." Kangta membawa sebuah kursi ke hadapan Kris dan duduk di atasnya.

Lama Kris terdiam.

Lalu ia menceritakan semua yang terlintas di otaknya, walaupun ia pikir terap ini bodoh. Menceritakan mimpinya. Menceritakan teman-temannya. Dan menceritakan... Tao.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf telat update

aigo maaf juga jadinya cuma sedikit buat chapter ini heu ._.b janji deh chap 4 lebih panjang :3 wkwk

tapi Tao udah muncul kan ahayde /.\ *munculnya gitu doang xD /plak

tengkyuh buat yg udah baca + ripiu2nya ailapyuh :* /tebar album exo(?)/

kamsahamnida *bows* n(_ _)n

btw yang time controller mau dibuat sekuelnya kah(?) ._.


End file.
